


Football and Ice Skates

by angela123111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline Williams, top figurine skater and manager of the boy's hockey team, is in love with her childhood friend, star quarterback Alfred Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Go Alfred!" yelled Madeline Williams from the bleachers. She cheered for her childhood friend, star quarterback, Alfred F. Jones. It was the championship football game at Hetalia Gakuen Academy. The score was tied.

Alfred had just caught the football and was only yards away. A linebacker came in on the right and was on the verge of tackling him. 10 seconds left. Alfred twists his body and avoids the linebacker. Alfred keeps running and then...

*Whistle Blows* "TOUCHDOWN!" The crowds cheers. Madeline jumped up and down in joy.

Alfred got picked up by his teammates and they all cheered and through him up in the air. He still had the football in hand and looked at Madeline and did his "HERO" pose to her. Madeline smiled and knew it was for her but all the other girls around her started squealing thinking it was for them. It made Madeline a bit depressed but she's still happy, maybe now the two can hang out again.

~After the game, outside of the locker room~

Madeline waited for Alfred to come out. All the other girls got blocked out by some male teachers, but the teachers let her by, knowing that she's a good girl and her relationship with Alfred. Also being the manager of the boy's hockey team and the top figurine skater probably helped too.

Noises were heard and Madeline perked up. Alfred came out with some friends, laughing and talking to one another. They were mostly talking smack to one another.

"Alfred." Madeline went towards them. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh, Maddie. Almost didn't see you." Alfred stopped and walked towards her. "Did you see it? It was like the Matrix, right?""

"Yes, Alfred." Maddie smiled.

The football players snickered at the two.

"Look at the guy bragging to his girlfriend."

"Yeah, more like wife."

"HEY!" Alfred yelled at his teammates. "We're not even dating! She's like my sister!"

Madeline's face dimmed significantly, but still kept her smile on as a facade.

"Well, I guess I'll let you hang out with your friends since you just won the big game and all." Madeline said with a tinge of sadness.

"Really, Maddie? Thank you so much!" Alfred hugged her and started to leave with the others.

"I'll tell your mom. Goodbye!" Madeline said to the backs of the group with tears rimming her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline came home alone, still wiping her tears from indigo eyes. She pulled up into the driveway and looked at the empty house next door. Al's house. His parents worked overtime and they kind of let Alfred do whatever he wanted unless he got into trouble. Also Madeline was usually with him, everywhere he went and they trusted her to "babysit" him.

Madeline took a heavy sigh and went into her house. She went into the house to find her brother cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm home." She said quietly.

"Ah, Madeline. You're home early. I thought you would be back in an hour with Alfred?" Francis said until he saw Madeline's puffy eyes. "What happened?"

Francis went to her and kneeled down to her. He took her face into his hands and started gently rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." Madeline said and put her hands on his. "A bug flew in my eye."

"Both of them?" Francis looked her in worry. "Madeline, the only times you cry are about Alfred, our parents, and losing ice skating competitions and hockey tournaments."

"It's nothing, I swear." She gave a small smile to reassure him. He had his suspicions but he knew that if he pushed more, she would get upset.

He stood up and kissed Madeline on the forehead. "Okay if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. Dinner will be done in about 45 minutes okay?"

She nodded and went into her room. She sat on her bed that laid up nicely next to the window. She pushed the curtain a bit and hugged her stuffed bear.

Her eyes teared up again as she looked at the empty window across from hers. She wiped her tears on the bear and closed the curtains.

She sighed even more. She turned to her nightstand and looked at a picture. It was of Alfred in his football gear and Madeline in her ice-skating leotard and tutu. They were about 5 years old, grinning as if the world were on their side.

She liked him probably better then, then well now with guys that keep stealing him away from her. "Stop don't starting thinking like Nat. You'll get your heart broken even more. Or it will sound like Alfred is your brother." She tried to reassure herself.

"I love him so much." She cried into her bear.

Outside of her door was Francis. He watched her and worried.

"I knew it. I'm going to kill him!" He swore to himself. "I just need some reinforcements."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, do you understand the plan?" Francis said to the other three guys.

"I still believe the plan is incredibly stupid you frog." Arthur Kirkland, the current student president of the school and object of affection of the Frenchman , said.

"Kesesesese, everything you think of us is stupid, but the plan is perfect and I get Maddie!" Gilbert Beilschmidt, best friend of brother, got promptly slapped in the head by the two.

"Non, you will only distract her. If you touch her inappropriately in any way, let me just tell you this, the French invented the guillotine." Francis said threateningly to the Prussian.

"Yeesh, I know, I know. You don't have to keep telling me." Gilbert stated with a tired look.

"And you'll get killed by the hockey team." Antonio Fernández Carriedo, another of Francis' best friend, chirped in.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert grimaced.

"Also I will even personally tell the hockey team of you wanting to do something to Madeline." Arthur smirked. "Think what they would do then. Especially Ivan."

"Don't remind me." Gilbert said paling even whiter.

"Stop that. We are here for Madeline. Let's review the plan." Francis interrupted. He pointed to Gilbert.

"You will distract Madeline and only get her away from Alfred." Gilbert thumbs up.

"Antonio, you and the Italian twins will get Alfred away from any contact with Madeline and let Romano curse as much as he wants at Alfred." Antonio smiled in response.

"Arthur you will punish Alfred as much as possible since he's your cousin. Also he is evil for making Madeline cry not once but twice." Arthur made a gesture with his hand.

"And I will comfort Madeline and keep Alfred away from this house as much as I can. All I have to do is contact the hockey team to schedule more games, practices, tournaments, whatever to keep Madeline busy. If this plan succeeds, Madeline will be happy again and don't care for the stupid pig-headed Alfred anymore." Francis grit his teeth.

"But isn't her room right next to his?" Gilbert interjected.

Francis eyed Gilbert suspiciously. "And how would you know that?"

"I just happened to see them talking through the windows when I was walking Luddy's dogs." Gilbert explained.

"I'll take care of it." Francis said.

After a while, they finally got the plan memorized and more or less committed themselves to their roles. They kept talking until footsteps were heard. Madeline walked through the front door from ice-skating practicing/ hockey managing.

"Oh. There are guests." She said surprised. "Would anyone like refreshments?"

"Ye-" Gilbert started as he perked up like a dog seeing his master.

"No it's fine Madeline. They are just leaving." Francis interrupted and in a way with his eyes he told them to leave.

They did, with Antonio holding onto Gilbert so he wouldn't try to hit on Madeline.

Madeline smiled at Francis and promptly excused herself so she could take a shower.

"This plan should not fail or I really will kill him." Francis thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Madeline. I need to talk to you." Francis said as he sat on the couch.

"Okay, Frere." She sat at the chair across from him. "What is it?"

"I think it's time for you to change rooms. I mean you growing up so fast, I think you deserve it. A larger one?" Francis said to her, as he smiled proudly.

"Ah, hmm." Madeline looked downcast."But, Frere I like my room and..."

"I knew it! You hate your Frere! It's okay. You can leave me just like my ex-wife. I'll be strong!" He wailed in an over-exaggerated way, while shedding lots of crocodile tears, and biting his handkerchief.

"Okay! I'll do it! Please stop crying." Madeline said frantically, went to him, and comforted her brother. "I'll always be here and I love you!"

"Really?" Francis looked up at her, faux doe-eyed. He grinned really wide and Francis pulled her down and hugged her.

Madeline sighed and hugged him back. "So Frere, you'll be the one carrying everything, right?"

Francis looked at her and smiled while reminding himself this is for the good of his little angel. "Okay, but you little one will be giving me a back massage, afterwards."

"Maybe, Frere."

A few hours later...

"Ah! Uh! OooOH!" Francis groaned very erratically, as he finally put down Madeline's dresser. "When did I buy you so much stuff?"

"Well it's all cumulative over the years and I need them." Madeline reasoned. "Also I'm a teenager now so more stuff."

"Yeah, I wish you were 5 again, then I wouldn't have to worry so much. Especially with all the disgusting boys leering at you."He grumbled the latter.

"Frere, I can handle and take care of myself. Oh I almost forgot. Tomorrow, Mathias said he'll take me to the rink and then Ivan will give me a lift home. Is it okay?"

"Oui, just have fun at practice and remember all your skating stuff. And be home on time, we'll be having guests for dinner."

"Okay. I already packed all my stuff and I'll try not to be late." Madeline kissed her big brother on the cheek. "Now get out so I can change."

Francis left since most of her stuff were already in their proper place, and he didn't want to anger her.

"Mon Dieu, my back hurts more then almost getting trampled by a bull when Antonio said the running of the bulls were fun." He shook his head at the memory. "Part One of the Plan Done."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathias-Denmark
> 
> Fridrik-Iceland
> 
> Anders-Norway
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy

*Honk Honk*

Madeline ran down the stairs with all her bags in order, hitting her waist, as they bounced. Francis handed her a lunch bag and a croissant for breakfast. He kissed her on the forehead and she ran out the door.

"Have a nice day at school." He yelled out.

Outside Mathias, Fridrik, and Anders were in the car, the Dane and Norwegian up front and the Icelandic in the back. Mathias was driving and open-top convertible.

Madeline dumped her stuff in the trunk and then sat with Fridrik in the back.

They all greeted her then Mathias stepped on the gas pedal hard. They kept going until a red light and Mathias halted with a screech. Anders was pissed and punched Mathias in the head.

Fridrik looked at Madeline and told her "Madeline, we will be having a game next week. Please check your calender if you are able to come."

"Okay, let me think. Well there's Al's football game." Madeline then looked sad. "He wouldn't notice if I was there though, so I'll skip it and go with you guys." Madeline smiled but then went back to being downcast.

The light turned green but this time Mathias drove the regulated speed. Norway looked at the rear view mirror and saw Madeline looking sad.

"What is wrong?" Anders asked as he turned around a bit to face her.

"It's nothing. Just Alfred and.." She sighed.

"Oh, did he overlook you again or something else entirely?"

"Something like that." Madeline said not trying to sound to sad and a bit cheery. "It's nothing really. I'm perfectly fine."

Fridrik put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Fridrik. Anders I'm sorry I worried you." She smiled meekly.

Mathias joined in the conversation. "Want us to mess with him? Because I-we can do something about it." Anders had pinched him when said I.

"No please don't. I don't want you guys to get in trouble with the football team and then get suspended again."Madeline pleaded.

"Aw, come one. We didn't exactly get suspended since Anders did some weird mojo on the principal and the teacher that all we got was in-school suspension which only lasted 2 periods." Mathias said.

"It is not some weird mojo, it was magic." Anders replied as he hit Mathias again.

"Ow! Right like magic exists. Ow! Stop hitting me while I'm driving." Mathias said angrily to Anders. Anders just ignored him.

"Madeline, don't worry we will always have your back."Anders said "And the football team will not be a problem." Anders started laughing to himself a bit.

Madeline smiled. "Okay?"

"We're here." Mathias then swerved the car into the parking lot and parked. They all got out and Madeline went to the trunk again and got her book bag.

"We all meet here at 3 okay?" Mathias said.

They murmured in agreement and went off their separate ways.

Anders walked with Madeline to their next class.

"Remember we will always protect you no matter what." Anders said to Madeline. 

"Merci."


End file.
